


The Fall of the Creature Hub

by SinfulWordMaster



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Creature Hub - Freeform, End of a Fandom, Multi, Taken Straight from Wattpad, The End of the Creatures, There are no relationships in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7092532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulWordMaster/pseuds/SinfulWordMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Creatures started simply with a group of friends wanting to play games together in a giant house and have all the fun in the world; giving their audience hilarious content, sad moments sometimes, and even House moments. But it cannot stay that way forever. </p>
<p>Years went by and things were alright, but within the months, members would end up leaving; being replaced. Then others would leave. Then sadly, some of the key members who have been there since the beginning left. Then all that was left were a handful. </p>
<p>The final journey of the Creature Hub stops here. The amazing years gone by being relived by the boss man himself, Kootra. The memories he's held throughout the years goes out in a series of vlogs on the Creature Hub channel as a final goodbye to the members no one will ever forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. || Chapter One || Kootra's Sadness

**Author's Note:**

> || I'm very very late to this, but I see fit that I send the Creature Hub fandom that I created off in this way since most of them are gone, why not end it how it ended in the first place? But written out my way to give the fandom something to hold onto. There may not be any smut to this; it'll just be absolute feels. [If there is smut, it'll be bonus material at the end.] I'm leaving the fandom as well, so I'm writing this as a final goodbye to the fandom as well. I hope you enjoy my final multi-chaptered project in this fandom. It was an amazing ride. Thank you for being there though it all with me. <3 || 
> 
> This is everything written taken from Wattpad; I'm more so known on there for Creature Hub related stuff so my starting and ending notes may not make sense; but my readers over there understand it. Two years of writing in that fandom. ;~;

The building was so empty. So desolate of any random shenanigans or lawsuits. Having this huge office and spending money to make it bigger just kicked the boss man in the ass in the long run. A lot of his employees and good friends have decided to leave the Hub office and the Hub all together; the fans may think that none of the others left care -- they care more than they want to show. But now, since no one was in the office at the time other than Koots, he decided to lock himself in his office, and sit in front of his computer to record something that'll be heavy on his heart, take probably all day to record and half the night to edit into respective parts.

And that's exactly what he does; even when Dan or Spencer would come knocking on his door, he wouldn't answer. He would keep the video as sincere as he could; he'd keep everything in, not edit anything down, keeping every single word in and every single interruption by the others in as well. He wanted to be raw. Unedited. Real. 

His first video was quite short. It was like an introduction to his series per se of what he was going to be doing. He watched the seven minute video before he upload and wait for everyone's responses to it.

* * *

_**'The Creature Hub Uploaded a New Video! : The Fall of the Creature Hub || Introduction with Kootra || [Part 1]'** _

_**"Hey guys.. This is something that you won't see on here too often. No ones in the office and because of all of the... Sudden change in the office, I thought I'd spend who knows how many hours explaining to you every single thing. If it takes three hours, cool. If it takes ten, that's fine. At least you'll all know what's going on and what may be in the future. ...If there will be one...** _

_**"I'm going to be posting a five or ten or whoever knows how long series on the Hub here. I hear people say that we don't give people who left the right way or even acknowledged it happened. Well. Here's the chance to change it. I'm here to talk about everyone who left. All the way back in the day from Max or even before to Junk to recent; James, Aleks, Intern Joe, and Aron. I dunno how long this'll be, but I hope this puts everything to rest. It won't be in order of leaving. It'll just be in order of who I think of first.  
** _

_**"I know I'm going to end up rambling but it's alright. It's some of your guys' favorites too so why not give every one of them the light of day? So if anything ends up happening to this channel, you'll all have a back up of some of my great friends to watch if this ever falls to the ground and crashes.  
** _

_**"This is just an introduction to get everyone ready; get your tissues and crying buckets ready cause you may end up needing them when you finish with everything." Koots sighs in the video as he looks down at his several pages of notes and such he's taken the time to write out and looks back up at the camera. "Meow..."** _

* * *

_Koots would sit at his computer as he stares at the video he just made, watching it slowly go up in view count and watching the comments that would slowly begin to come through. If he was going to do this, he had to be one-hundred percent into it and not move away or give up. He didn't care how long it took; he wanted to make sure that the Critters knew what was going on, what'll happen in the future, and give them what the Hub probably didn't give the ones whom left. **  
**_

The first part of his ten plus journey has began; now, if only he can get up the hill and continue the rest of the way without getting stuck or afraid of the out come. He'll have to see what'll happen on the next part he has set up and ready to go. _ **  
**_


	2. || Chapter Two || The Fall of UberHaxorNova || Part One ||

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> || How I'm going to do this; I'm going to type up what I want to remember James as and what fans probably want to remember him as, then use some bits and pieces that I can remember from past stuff to mix into it; since it'll be two parts, this first part will be the good part, the second will be the bad part. This may happen for all of them. Making this well over twenty chapters. At least it'll be a very good farewell. There will be a lot of typing changes within these. Memories playing on their own, Koots speaking them, then me describing things to put it into perspective before it's said or shown. If you don't like that style or it's hard on the eyes, please let me know so I can change it up a bit. ||
> 
>  
> 
> Writing Legend:  
> \- Italic: The memories of Kootra without him speaking; they're playing out on their own.  
> \- Bold-Italic: The memories of Kootra that he is actually speaking.  
> \- Nothing: Descriptions before, during, or after a scenario.

Everyone and their mother knew that James was well known for many things. But more so his rage and breaking keyboards. Every time he would go to conventions, at least _someone_ would come up to him with a dead keyboard for him to break in the public eye even though he may not even do that anymore; he did it to bring back nostalgia and to make the fans happy. Seeing the rage filled James was something they loved and wondered if it was actually real when sometimes it may be real, but James was quite the actor for put-on rage. 

_**'The Creature Hub Uploaded a New Video! : The Fall of the Creature Hub || UberHaxorNova || [Part Two]'** _

_**"This part is going to be nothing but James. He's been with us for quite a while. Pretty much since the beginning and it was hard to watch him leave. But he had his reasons. We'll go into that either later or in part two of Nova. I just want to talk about the good times with James here and what he left behind; not the bad. Later. Not now.** _

_**"I'd see on videos if James' rage was real. Most of the time it was put on; or seemed so realistic that it sometimes scared the fans or even scared us since sometimes we weren't even sure if it was real since he was so good. But what was more entertaining was when he would end up breaking keyboards for fans; or even our own for entertainment..."** _

_The Creature Hub was at a PAX event, at their own booth with lines upon lines of fans, happy fans. But some of them were carrying something in their hands. When they would get closer, they would hold out the object to James with a sly smirk on their face. The infamous keyboard breaking. Fans would bring keyboards that were either broken, or even brand spanking new to a convention just to have it broken in half, signed, then given back. James sometimes wondered why they would want that, but he would happily break the board over his knee for old time sake just to put a smile on the fans' face and a bit on his own. He still liked doing it, but he's mellowed out over the few years and not so angry and so destructive. But he will get that was if a fan wants him too. He just has to be careful._

_**"Another thing that fans thought was real was his ranting and yelling at Aleks. It was amusing, but sometimes wonder if Aleks was a bit spooked at the time when it was happening. Or getting mad at him for no reason what so ever to see his reaction was sometimes priceless..."** _

_Both James and Aleks were playing a game just for fun, but the fun seemed to turn into some sort of horror as James quickly ran into Aleks' office and stole the game pad from him and began yelling at him, "Aleks! Fucking come on! Just die! It's not that fucking hard to fucking die, Aleksandr!" **  
**_

_Causing Aleks to go into some sort of scare-like mode begging James not to do this; but would end up doing it anyway, "Laugh!" Would be yelled in the Russian's face; a fake laugh was pulled from Aleks -- seemed it wasn't enough. "Aleksandr! Fucking laugh for me!" And with that, the other would put on a more realistic laugh, but sounded more like sobbing than laughing; that seemed to please the rage master as he puts the game pad down and gave a few pats to Aleks' back. "See, that wasn't so hard, was it? This shit is gonna make for some **good** content! Yeah~!"_

_And with that, said master of rage would leave the Russian alone to do whatever he wanted; which was probably curl up in a ball and sob his little heart out. Even though it was put on for the fans, it sounded damn realistic; them two are quite the actors._

_**"But the most important thing of James, I think, and probably what the fans think, are the NovaHD streams. Them streams were something really meowing cool. They'd make a huge mess out of the office sometimes, but it would keep the fans entertained for hours or for however long they'd end up doing the stream for. That's something I don't think would ever be replaced. If it was, the fans would end up killing me. I don't want to die yet..! I'm sorry..!** _

_**"But no.. Those are just a few of the things that I think puts James together nicely. Rage and streaming. There's probably a whole meow ton more but I'd be here for days trying to figure out what they are. I'm sad that he's gone too but can't do anything about it. It's already been a month.  
** _

_**"A month later I'm making this. Wow. Now is better than never, right..? I might think of a few more things-- Wait..! I forgot one thing that if I don't say, the fans will be at me with pitch forks..! James' creation of Chip, and Marshal with Aleks. That's probably something the fans remember him most by; but I remember him from a lot more than that. But that; that was something cool..~"** _

Jordan would edit the video down to that point and leave it at that before he would upload it and sigh out a sigh of relief. The good part of his good buddy James that he told him one time to, well, fuck off, was now finished. Now, he has to get to the bad part of all of this and the explaining of why. He may not upload that part until tomorrow, but he'll have to see on that one. _**  
**_

And with that, Koots finally moves away from his computer, leaving the comfort of his office to finally roam around the empty office with the memories flooding his head and what he should end up doing next. _ **  
**_


End file.
